In recent years, more users of mobile electronic apparatuses, such a mobile phone, keep looking at a display unit of the mobile phone while walking, and many users of the mobile electronic apparatus collide against obstacles, for example, oncoming walkers. There is a proposition of a mobile electronic apparatus that detects an obstacle to be avoided by using a mounted camera or the like to avoid collision with the obstacle.